


First

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Giving Brahms his first blowjob.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	First

Brahms could hardly keep track of his senses. He couldn’t focus on one feeling or another, there were too many things to feel all at once. Not just touch but visually. The sight of you. It was all too much. It was overwhelming. It was the best thing he’d ever felt. 

The sight of you, that would be enough to drive him over the edge in a moment. Between his legs, on your knees, your pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Your head bobbing up and down, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked, your hair falling over your eyes. 

Brahms gently pushed your hair back to keep your face visible, wanting to see you, wanting to see every expression you made as you forced you head down on his dick.

And the sounds, oh god, the sounds. The sounds of you sucking, the small noises you made as you tried to breathe around him. Wet, tantalizing sounds as you pulled back, gasping for air as if you’d been drowning just to immediately push your head back down on his length as if his was a taste you’d rather die than live without.

Not to forget the feeling. Your mouth was so hot. It was hot and soft and it sucked him in such a way he’d never felt before. And it wasn’t just that. Your tongue. Even your tongue was moving against him, adding a whole new layer to what was already so overwhelming for him. 

He hissed your name, forcing himself not to grab your head and move you how he saw fit. That would be so rude, but god would it feel good. His breath heated up his face behind his mask, his hips jerking slightly against his will. He knew he couldn’t last long. Not with his experience, not with you doing this to him. 

“I can’t.” He whimpered; his eyes desperate behind his mask.

You knew this would happen, and you smiled around him, looking up at him, not slowing your pace. Digging your nails into his thighs, you sucked harder, willing him to cum like he so desperately needed. His body tensed beneath you, his hips bucking into your mouth as he finally met his end, your mouth filling with his cum. 

You tried to swallow as he came, not spilling a bit as you pulled back, one last swallow and you were done. Smiling at Brahms, you gave his mask a light peck on the nose.

His eyes were wide, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. He reached out to you with a shaking hand, cupping your cheek.

“Do it again?” He whispered.


End file.
